Love Doesn't See Everything
by aryangevin
Summary: "Aku heran, sejak kapan seksualitasmu jadi ke luar jalur begini?"   "Maksudmu… kau menyebutku…  gay?"   RnR, pls?


Uchiha Sasuke berulang kali membalik lembaran demi lembaran novel yang dibacanya. Dan berulang kali pula ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang tiap kali turun karena licin di bagian pangkal hidung. Sudah hampir sejam lamanya ia duduk di samping jendela ruangan hanya untuk menunggu sang dosen yang seharusnya sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa dosen yang selalu datang tepat waktu itu datang terlambat kali ini. Macet? Mungkin.

Pemuda ini pun meletakkan novel yang masih terbuka itu di meja hadapannya. Ia sudah lelah membaca. Melepas kacamatanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya, hanya untuk mengurangi ketegangan otot mata yang ia paksa terus membaca. Lalu setelahnya ia memasang kembali kaca mata berbingkai hitam miliknya.

Ia menopang dagu, memandang arah luar jendela yang terasa begitu cerah. Kemudian matanya memandang ke bawah, ke arah sekumpulan pemuda yang sedang asyik merebut sebuah bola yang memantul ke sana ke mari. Lalu seorang pemuda berhasil merebutnya kemudian melemparkannya ke ring. Dan masuk.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang tersebut tersenyum lebar ketika bola yang ia lempar memasuki ring. Ia ber-_high five_ dengan temannya. Sambil tertawa riang. Kemudian berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan hanya sekedar untuk mengambil minuman. Setelahnya, ia menggelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat rambutnya yang basah ikut bergoyang. Menciptakan bulir-bulir keringat terlempar dari rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Naruto. Namanya Naruto. Pemuda berada yang cukup popular di kampusnya. Dan pemuda itulah yang akhir-akhir ini mendekati dirinya.

Selama ini Sasuke belum mempunyai teman dekat. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku-buku tebal yang berasal dari perpustakaan. Ia tak punya waktu walau hanya sekedar untuk bergaul dan bercanda.

Ah, sepertinya dosen yang akan mengajar sudah datang. Sasuke menyimpan novel yang tadi dibacanya, menukarnya dengan buku yang akan ia pelajari hari ini dari dalam tas.

Love Doesn't See Everything

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, sho-ai, little OOC, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

Sesungguhnya Sasuke sangat menyukai ketenangan. Ia menyukai tempat yang sepi untuk sekedar membaca novel, bahkan buku pelajaran sekalipun. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat yang paling tenang untuk membaca.

Sasuke baru saja berada di perpustakaan ini sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan ia baru saja membaca novelnya sebanyak sepuluh halaman, namun telinganya menangkap suara ribut-ribut yang membuatnya sangat terganggu. Sasuke tak bisa berkonsentrasi apabila keadaan sekitarnya membuatnya tak nyaman.

Sasuke menoleh, mencari arah sumber keributan yang sangat mengganggu tersebut. Dan bisa ia lihat pemuda berambut kuning tengah berjalan menghampiri dirinya dengan lambaian tangan diiringi senyum lebar. Di belakang pemuda kuning tersebut berkumpul segerombolan mahasiswi yang berteriak sambil bergumam kagum atas pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Pantas saja.

Sasuke mendengus keras. Ia sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto. Ia butuh ketenangan, bukan gangguan seperti ini. Lain kali ia akan memilih toilet untuk membaca buku dalam keadaan tenang.

"Halo, Sasuke!" sapa pemuda pirang itu dengan raut wajah bahagia yang kentara.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya sinis. Hilang sudah minatnya untuk membaca.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, apa lagi?"

Sasuke menutup novelnya. Ia berdiri di hadapan Naruto dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal. "Kau tahu? Kehadiranmu sangat menganggu." Lalu pemuda Uchiha itu pun pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengerjap. Lalu ia pun menyusul kemana arah perginya Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!"

…

Sasuke baru saja datang ke kampus ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi ia sudah dibuat kesal oleh pemuda pirang yang datang menghampiri sambil berteriak, "Selamat pagi, Princess," di hadapan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menuntut ilmu di kampus ini dengan sebuket bunga di tangan.

Apa pemuda pirang itu sudah melupakan kalau ia adalah seorang pemuda? Tentu Sasuke tidak akan berbuat gila dengan menerima buket bunga itu dengan pipi yang bersemu dan mata yang berbinar sambil berucap, "Terima kasih, My Prince."

_Hell_. Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Tentu ia akan memilih menerima buket bunga itu dan membuangnya di tong sampah lalu pergi. Memasang wajah datar, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa tanpa menghiraukan protes dari pemuda pirang di belakangnya.

Sasuke duduk di tempatnya. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya setelah sebelumnya melepas kacamata tebalnya. Rasanya kepalanya sering sakit akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi kalau bukan menghadapi pemuda pirang yang terus saja gencar mendekati dirinya.

Bukannya Sasuke tak suka. Namun, pesona pemuda pirang itu yang membuat sebagian besar orang meliriknya dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Jujur, Sasuke tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian saat bersama pemuda pirang itu.

Selain itu pula, pemuda pirang itu juga memiliki sifat yang sangat dibencinya. Ia selalu berisik dimana pun ia berada. Berbanding balik dengan Sasuke yang sangat menyukai ketenangan. Membuat Sasuke berpikir berulang kali untuk berdekatan dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Dan juga, Sasuke terganggu dengan pernyataan cinta dari seorang pemuda pirang tersebut. Sasuke sudah berulang kali menolak dengan mengatakan, "Aku ini laki-laki, Dobe, kalau kau tidak tahu."

Tapi pemuda pirang tersebut tidak menyerah. Ia tetap gencar menyatakan perasaan padanya. Kalau Sasuke sudah menolak dan berkata seperti itu, maka jawabannya adalah, "Aku tidak peduli. Meski kau laki-laki, perempuan atau bahkan hantu sekalipun aku akan tetep menyukaimu."

Pantang menyerah sekali pemuda itu. Heran, ibunya dulu mengidam apa sewaktu mengandung putranya itu?

…

Sejuk. Itu yang Sasuke rasakan ketika mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon di sebuah taman. Ia memilih tempat seperti ini untuk melanjutkan acara membacanya yang tertunda. Dengan kacamata tebal yang setia bertengger di wajahnya, dan juga kemeja kotak-kotak yang terpasang rapi di tubuhnya, ia mulai membuka sebuah novel di tangannya.

Di taman ini lumayan terdapat banyak orang yang berkeliaran. Tapi itu tak membuat Sasuke kehilangan konsentrasi. Lagipula, orang-orang yang lalu lalang tak membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu sedikit pun. Ia terus saja membaca novel di tangannya dengan nyaman.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Teme?"

Suara itu. Bisakah kali ini saja ia tak mendengar suara yang membuatnya merasa sangat terganggu?

"Apa matamu buta sampai tak melihat aku sedang melakukan apa?" ucapnya sinis tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun dari objek yang dibacanya.

"Baiklah, kau sedang membaca." Mata pemuda pirang itu melirik sekitar Sasuke. "Kau sendiri?"

"Awalnya iya." Jawab sekenanya sambil membalik halaman novel berikutnya.

"Tak keberatan aku duduk di sini?"

"Cerewet, seperti biasanya."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke yang ditujukan untuknya. Lagipula, ia bertanya baik-baik, tapi yang didapatnya hanya ejekan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau semakin menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu itu."

Sasuke memilih meneruskan bacaannya dan mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, ia merasa seperti seorang pelayan yang dengan setia menunggui majikannya itu. Ah, untuk itu, Naruto bersedia menjadi pelayannya asalkan majikannya itu adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto meniup poninya yang sudah agak panjang dengan bosan. Mereka baru saja terdiam selama lima menit lamanya. Tapi bagi Naruto ini terasa seperti satu jam lamanya. Naruto tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini. Maka ia putuskan untuk mengajak bicara Uchiha di sampingnya.

"Jadi, Teme—" jeda sejenak, hanya untuk menarik napas, "—apa yang membuatmu selalu menolakku?"

Masih dengan buku di tangannya, Sasuke menjawab, "Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dibahas?"

Sinisnya.

"Jawab saja. Apa susahnya?" paksa Naruto. Ia merasa geram dengan sikap Sasuke yang terkesan cuek padanya.

Sasuke—dengan terpaksa—menutup bukunya. "Aku bukan homoseksual."

"Aku juga bukan. Tapi denganmu aku merasa berbeda. Aku seperti… Sasukeseksual."

Sasuke melirikkan matanya tajam atas istilah baru yang diucapkan oleh pemuda pirang di hadapannya. "Istilah bodoh."

"Aku serius, Teme. Kau tak percaya?"

"Wajahmu tak menyakinkan."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Menghadapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya merasa kesal juga atas sikap kekeras kepalaannya itu.

…

Naruto harus bersabar kali ini untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Sasuke mengacuhkannya ketika ia bermaksud untuk menemuinya. Sasuke selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia pengganggu.

Hei, mana dia tahu kalau setiap kali ia mendekati pemuda itu selalu dibilang pengganggu. Naruto heran, entah dari sikap mananya yang terasa mengganggu bagi Sasuke. Ia hanya berusaha menyapa, mengajaknya makan siang di kantin, atau bahkan sekedar ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apakah itu disebut dengan mengganggu?

Setiap Naruto menemui pemuda itu, Sasuke selalu memasang wajah kesal kepadanya. Naruto ingin, sangat ingin sekali membuat _mood_ Sasuke membaik. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya karena setiap kali ia mendekati pemuda itu, ia pergi begitu saja.

Naruto menghela napas. Apakah dirinya ini adalah sebuah virus yang patut bagi mahasiswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu jauhi?

"Naruto."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara perempuan memanggilnya. Dilihatnya Sakura—sahabatnya—itu tengah mendekati dirinya.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menanggapi panggilan Sakura dengan senyuman lebar yang biasa bertengger di bibirnya.

"Mau makan siang bersamaku?" tawar Sakura saat berada di dekat Naruto.

"Boleh. Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama."

"Terakhir kita makan bersama itu lima hari yang lalu, Naruto."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Suasana kantin terlihat ramai. Namun tidak seramai biasanya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester akan dimulai, dan para mahasiswa lebih memilih untuk merenungi diri di perpustakaan.

Sakura dan Naruto memilih duduk di tempat kosong yang berada di pojok. Memilih tempat seperti ini agar lebih leluasa untuk berbincang. Seperti biasa Naruto memesan ramen dengan porsi jumbo dengan jus jeruk sebagai minumannya. Dan Sakura lebih memilih sandwitch sebagai menu makan siangnya dengan minuman jus strawberry.

Sembari menunggu pesanan, Sakura menopang dagunya dan menatap Naruto. "Kau tidak menyerah juga?"

Naruto menoleh. "Huh? Apanya?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Sasuke… sampai kapan kau akan mengejarnya?"

Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya. "Sasuke, ya?" ia terkekeh. "Sampai dia mau menerimaku."

Sakura menarik napasnya. "Apa yang kau suka darinya? Setahuku… dia hanya seorang kutu buku dengan kacamata tebal bertengger di wajahnya dan kemeja yang kelewat rapi terpasang di tubuhnya. Itu agak seperti err… kampungan, kalau aku boleh berkata kasar.

"Berarti ia tidak terkena korban mode." Naruto terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sakura mengenai pendapatnya tentang Sasuke. "Dia itu unik. Aku menyukai hal-hal yang unik."

"Unik? Aku rasa dia hanya aneh." Jeda sejenak saat pesanan datang menghampiri meja mereka. Sakura menyeruput jusnya sedikit. "Aku heran, sejak kapan seksualitasmu jadi ke luar jalur begini?"

"Maksudmu… kau menyebutku… gay?" Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian menggigit sandwitch miliknya.

"Well, aku tidak merasa seksualitasku berubah, Sakura-_chan_. Bahkan aku masih menyimpan perasaan kepadamu."

Sakura sedikit tersedak mendengar penuturan Naruto. Buru-buru ia meminum jusnya. Tentu ia ingat saat Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya setahun yang lalu dan berupaya untuk mengejarnya terus menerus. Tapi, akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah saat tahu dirinya sudah menjalin kasih dengan seorang Neji sampai detik ini.

"Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang membuatku jadi berbeda ini. Sulit sekali untuk dijelaskan." Naruto menyeruput ramen yang masih panas itu. "Wuaah… panas sekali." Komentarnya.

Sakura tertawa sejenak. "Seleramu aneh, Naruto."

…

Sasuke sudah memikirkan matang-matang dengan perkataan Naruto kemarin.

Ya, pemuda itu tak menyerah juga atas perasaannya. Dan baru kali ini juga Sasuke mau mendengarkan segala perkataan Naruto atas perasaannya.

Lama kelamaan Sasuke pun rasanya lelah juga kalau harus kabur dari kejaran Naruto. Seharusnya pemuda itu sadar dari awal kalau pemuda bernama Naruto tidak akan menyerah terhadap keinginannya kalau belum mendapatkannya. Seharusnya Sasuke tahu itu.

Mana ada sih orang yang tahan terus menerus dikejar selama sebulan penuh ini? Apalagi saat kau berada di suatu tempat, maka ia akan menemukanmu. Selalu dan selalu. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke menyerah atas rasa lelahnya. Rasanya memberikan orang lain kesempatan tak masalah, bukan?

Well, orang lain yang dimaksud juga bukan akan menjadi 'orang lain' lagi nantinya. Setidaknya itu bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Memerhatikan dirinya yang terbilang… agak kuno. Maka dari itu ia sedikit merubah penampilannya. Sedikit perubahan tak akan berpengaruh, bukan?

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya yang selalu setia bersama wajahnya. Ia mengambil kotak kecil yang ada di mejanya. _Contact lens_ yang pernah diberikan Itachi—kakaknya—kepadanya agar lebih baik menggunakan itu daripada kacamata tebal yang terkesan repot memakainya. Sasuke tak pernah memakainya sebelumnya. Jadi kali ini dia akan memakainya.

Rasanya sedikit tidak nyaman. Apalagi kalau memandang wajahmu tanpa kacamata di cermin. Rasanya ini bukan seperti 'Sasuke'. Sasuke memang selalu terbiasa memakai kacamata sejak berumur sepuluh tahun. Tapi lama kelamaan mungkin akan terbiasa nantinya.

Dalam setengah jam Sasuke sudah berada di area kampusnya. Ia mengirim pesan kepada Naruto bahwa ia akan menunggu orang itu di belakang gedung olahraga. Dalam secepat kilat ia menerima balasan bahwa pemuda itu bersedia mendatanginya.

Hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, orang-orang yang ada di sini memerhatikannya? Sejujurnya Sasuke tak memerhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia hanya sibuk membaca buku di tangan sambil sesekali melihat ke depan kalau saja ia akan menabrak orang atau benda mati di hadapannya.

Sasuke bersandar di dinding. Masih dengan buku di tangannya sembari membalik halaman berikutnya. Sekitar sepuluh lembar lagi maka ia akan menamatkan acara baca membacanya di buku itu.

Sasuke menutup bukunya saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya. Sasuke tahu siapa orang itu, tapi tak sedikitpun berminat menatap orang tersebut.

"Jadi… ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini, Teme?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Naruto mengerjap. "Eh? Maksudmu?" ia masih bingung.

"Aku takkan menjelaskannya kepadamu."

Otak Naruto berpikir keras. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Mengabulkan permintaannya? Permintaan yang mana yang dimaksud? Tentu saja pemuda pirang ini memiliki banyak permintaan. Memang permintaannya yang paling besar—

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Tak percaya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasuke sampai harus menunggu Naruto yang memiliki waktu berpikir yang lama. Menyadari ekspresi Naruto, tentu Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto menemukan situasinya seperti apa sekarang ini.

Sasuke menahan napasnya saat pemuda pirang itu menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Matanya sedikit terbelalak namun tidak kentara. Ia hanya kaget, kemudian mendecih.

"Lepaskan, Dobe. Aku tidak mau orang memandang kita aneh."

Saking bahagianya Naruto sampai tidak menyadari kondisi sekitarnya. Orang-orang menatap aneh keduanya, membuat Sasuke merasa kesal juga menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

"Eh?" Sepertinya Naruto menyadari sesuatu. "Mana kacamatamu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandang saat Naruto menatapnya lekat. "Kacamataku rusak." Jawabnya bohong. Terlalu gengsi bagi dirinya untuk mengakui bahwa ia hanya ingin berubah.

"Jadi kau memakai _contact lens_?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Pantas kau tidak seindah biasanya." 

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. sedikit tidak nyaman saat pemuda di hadapannya mengatakannya indah. Entah indah dalam artian apa.

"Bisa kau lepas _contact lens_-mu itu?"

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto mendecak. "Lepas saja, apa susahnya?"

Sasuke mendengus. Tanpa banyak komentar ia memilih menuruti keinginan pemuda di hadapannya. Sasuke terlalu malas menanyakan lebih lanjut maksud dari permintaannya satu ini.

Sasuke tak bisa melihat apapun ketika benda bulat nan tipis tersebut terlepas dari matanya. Semuanya terasa kabur. Dan membuatnya merasa pusing ketika tak melihat semua yang ada di hadapannya secara jelas.

"Aku tak bisa melihat jadinya, Dobe."

Naruto hanya terkekeh. Dengan sangat sengaja Naruto menjatuhkan _contact lens_ itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya. "Ups. Sengaja." Kemudian terkekeh lagi.

Tentu dengan mata kabur seperti ini Sasuke bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan orang yang notabene sudah menjadi kekasihnya ini. Ia menggertakkan giginya, geram melihat Naruto yang terlihat santai.

"Apa maumu, Dobe?"

"Mauku?" Naruto meletakan jarinya di dagu Sasuke, kemudian mendongakkannya sedikit ke arah wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi matamu. Kau tidak bisa melihat 'kan, Sasuke? Jadi biarkan aku menjadi matamu."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Matamu jauh lebih indah kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Sasuke diam saat pemuda pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya. Sasuke tak memberontak. Malah ia menikmati sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Terbukti dari tangannya yang awalnya diam saja kini mengalung ke lehernya. Siapa yang tak menolak apabila kau akan diberi kenikmatan dan kehangatan seperti ini? Orang sedingin Sasuke pun takkan menolak sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pemuda bernama Naruto.

**FIN**

_**Penpik kedua spesial buat Uzumaki Arisa, Mumomo, dan Llewellyn del Roya yang pernah aku janjiin. Ini beneran NaruSasu loh. Tidak seperti fic Cegukan yang gagal memuat hint NaruSasu =w=**_

_**Maap gaje. Idenya juga hampir sama dengan penpik-penpikku yang lain. lagi kekurangan ide, btw…**_

_**Reviewnya, please?**_


End file.
